


Fallen

by Omega_White



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hell, Impression, Punishment
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Ein Traum, den ich hatte. Ein Traum vom Fallen. Und meine persönliche Interpretation der Hölle.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fallen

FALLEN

-  
-  
-

"Und wenn dich dein Auge zum Bösen verführt, dann reiß es aus und wirf es weg! Es ist besser für dich, einäugig in das Leben zu gelangen, als mit zwei Augen in das Feuer der Hölle geworfen zu werden." - Matthäus 18,9

-  
-  
-

Stell dir vor, du fällst.

Du fällst nicht etwa aus deinem Bett, oder eine Treppe hinab. Noch nicht einmal von einem hohen Gebäude springst du, oder etwa aus einem Flugzeug. 

Ich stelle mir vor, dass man bei einem der beiden letzteren Ereignisse jegliches Zeitgefühl verliert und sich Sekunden zu Minuten oder gar Stunden ausdehnen, und dein ganzes kurzes, unerfülltes Leben vor deinem geistigen Auge vorüberzieht, mit all seinen wenigen glorreichen Momenten und all den Erinnerungen, die du bereust und gerne ändern würdest.

Tja, zu spät, musst du schmerzvoll erkennen, doch dein Gehirn weigert sich, die Tatsache zu erkennen, dass du sterben wirst. Der Tod ist so ein… endgültiger Zustand. Und du weißt nicht, was dich hinter seinen Toren erwartet. 

Wenn du Glück hast, steigst du hinauf gen Himmel. Wenn du Pech hast… endest du wie ich.

Stell dir vor, du fällst.

Du fällst, ohne Boden in Sicht und ohne einen Himmel über dir. Du wirst immer schneller und schneller und bist unfähig, deinen Körper zu bewegen. Du bist erstarrt. Zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Nichts bleibt als eine lähmende und erdrückende Angst, wenn das Adrenalin aus deinem Körper gewichen ist, und wenn die Angst weicht, bleibt dir gar nichts mehr.

Du bist alleine. Mit deinen Gedanken. Die Wände fliegen an dir vorbei, unscharf. Und du kannst den Boden nicht sehen, weil dein Blick nach oben gerichtet ist, und du kannst den Himmel nicht erkennen, weil er nicht existiert. Nicht für dich. 

Du siehst deinen eigenen Körper. Deine Brust, deinen Bauch. Deine Beine. 

Du siehst, wie der Wind an deiner Kleidung reißt und spürst, wie eine Kälte von dir Besitz ergreift, bis du deinen Körper zwar nach wie vor sehen, aber nicht mehr fühlen kannst. Zu spät. Im freien Fall kann man nicht bremsen.

Du bist gesprungen und nun fällst du. Eine logische Konsequenz. Unausweichlich. Und du hast keinen Fallschirm. Kein Seil, das du auswerfen und an dem du dich festhalten könntest. Und hättest du ein Seil zur Hand und die Gelegenheit es zu werfen, mit einem Haken an dessen Ende, welches sich in der felsigen Wand verkeilen könnte, so fällst du immer noch viel zu schnell.

Dein Körper würde in Stücke gerissen werden durch den Ruck, der durch den plötzlichen Halt durch ihn hindurchgehen würde. 

Zu spät. Kein Ausweg. Du fällst.

Das Zeitgefühl ist längst dahin. Wenn sich Sekunden zu Minuten dehnen und Minuten zu Stunden, wie fühlt sich dann ein ganzes Jahr an, wenn du fällst? Alleine mit dir und deinen Gedanken.

Wie fühlen sich zwei Jahre an, oder drei? Vier?

Im wirklichen Leben wärst du längst gestorben. An einem Herzstillstand gestorben, in Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken und nie mehr erwacht, und rein physikalisch gesehen irgendwann verdurstet.

Doch wir befinden uns nicht im wirklichen Leben. Längst nicht mehr in der Welt, wie du sie kennst. Wir befinden uns in meiner Welt, und in meiner Welt herrschen andere Gesetze. Andere Bedingungen. Du kannst dein Bewusstsein nicht verlieren. Du kannst nicht sterben.

Warum? Das weißt du mittlerweile genau.

Du kannst nicht sterben, weil du tot bist. Du bist gefallen, oder hast auf eine andere beliebige kreative Weise dein Leben ausgehaucht. Du bist gestorben. Und hattest dabei das Pech, nicht gen Himmel zu fahren.

Aufrichtiges Beileid, mein Freund. Und dabei hatte das Leben doch so gut angefangen, oder? Kommen wir nicht alle als unschuldiger Säugling auf die Welt, mit der Chance das Leben nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu gestalten?

Was ist schief gelaufen, fragst du dich. Was kann ich dafür? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Nun… 

Irgendetwas wird da wohl gewesen sein. Vielleicht hast du deine Frau betrogen? Hast Lügen verbreitet? Andere Menschen schlecht behandelt? Vielleicht gefällt dem Chef im Himmel auch bloß deine Frisur nicht. Wer kann das schon wissen?

Ich bin der letzte, der mir ein solches Urteil erlauben würde. Gott ist wählerisch. Wir sind es nicht.

… Wie viel Zeit ist vergangen? 

Bist du noch fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen oder bist du bereits dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Glaub mir – Der Wahnsinn macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Langfristig gesehen versteht sich. Und langfristig musst du hier denken. 

Stell dir vor, du fällst. 

Fünfzehn Jahre lang. Reale Jahre, versteht sich. Diese können sich in deinem Kopf beliebig dehnen, wie ich bereits erklärte. 

Fünfzehn Jahre freier Fall und dann, plötzlich, unerwartet, mit einem Schlag…

Kommst du auf einem harten, steinigen Boden auf. 

Oh stell dir die Schmerzen vor, die dir der Aufprall bereitet. Im Normalfall – Sofortiger Tod ohne Schmerz. Doch hier…

Stell dir vor, dass jeder einzelne Knochen in deinem Körper zersplittert, dass deine inneren Organe platzen und praktisch jede Zelle in dir von innen heraus zersprengt wird. Und das alles bei vollem Bewusstsein. Praktisch, oder? Sonst würdest du das Beste ja verpassen…

Du bleibst im Dreck liegen, auf dem Rücken, den Kopf nach oben gerichtet und unfähig auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Das einzige, das du tun kannst, ist nach oben blicken, und jetzt, wo du nicht mehr fällst und deine Sicht nicht länger durch deinen eigenen Körper blockiert wird, kannst du es sehen…

Ein Gebilde, einem riesigen Turm gleich, aus grobem Stein gehauen. Kein Himmel in Sicht, da der Turm fünfzehn Jahre hoch ist. So hoch wie fünfzehn Jahre freier Fall. Und dort, in die Mauern des Turmes eingemeißelt…

Sind Stufen.

Du befindest dich im Inneren eines Turmes, der so gigantisch groß und hoch ist, dass dein Verstand nicht imstande ist, sein gesamtes Ausmaß zu erfassen. Die Stufen, die du siehst, gehören zu einer Wendeltreppe, die sich an der Innenseite des Turmes nach oben schlängelt. In Kreisen.

Eine Spirale, die sich nach oben windet und immer kleiner und kleiner wird, bis deine Augen die einzelnen Stufen nicht mehr erfassen können und alles zu einer einzigen, dunklen Masse verschwimmt. 

Doch was dies für dich bedeutet, realisierst du erst viel später. Zunächst bist du blind vor Schmerz und zu sehr damit beschäftigt, diesen in jeder einzelnen Faser deines Körpers zu spüren. So etwas hast du noch nie zuvor in deinem Leben gespürt, so etwas unsagbar… Unerträgliches. Egal, welche Pein du hattest ertragen müssen, es kommt nicht annähernd an das Gefühl heran, das du im Augenblick durchlebst, und du hättest dieses Gefühl mit Kusshand gegen all die angeblichen Qualen eingetauscht, die du bisher durchlebt hast. 

Doch du kannst nicht tauschen. Du kannst nicht zurück. Und das musst du langsam und mit wachsendem Entsetzen feststellen.

Langsam… Unsagbar langsam ebbt der Schmerz ab.

Die Knochen in deinem Körper wachsen wieder zusammen, und deine inneren Organe heilen. Du kannst erneut einen Finger bewegen. Dann eine Hand. Dann einen Arm, das Bein…

Schließlich kannst du deinen Kopf anheben und zum Schluss schaffst du es gar, dich vollständig aufzurichten. Du blickst dich um.

Ein Kreis. Du bist gefangen in einem Kreis aus Steinmauern, und der einzige Ausweg den du sehen kannst, ist besagte Treppe. Die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Sonst nichts.

Zögerlich nimmst du eine Stufe, dann eine zweite, eine dritte, und schon bist du unterwegs. Du begreifst noch nicht, was dich erwartet. Du siehst dein Ziel in der Treppe, doch dein Verstand ist unfähig zu realisieren, welchen Zweck diese Treppe erfüllt. 

Deine einzige Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Der Weg nach oben.

Du musst nicht rasten. Du empfindest keine Müdigkeit. Du bist erneut allein mit deinen Gedanken, und das ist das Schlimmste. Kein Geräusch. Keine Ablenkung. Keine Erschöpfung und kein Schlaf.

Volles Bewusstsein. Und erneut die Frage, was du falsch gemacht hast. Selbstzweifel und Vorwürfe. Das hätte ich tun können. Das hätte ich ändern können. Dies und das und jenes hätte ich anders machen können und das hätte mich vor dem hier bewahrt.

Du bereust Dinge, die du zuvor niemals bereut hast. Die vermutlich auch gar nicht zu bereuen sind. Ist es das Schicksal, das dich hierherführte? Das dich auf eine solch grausame Art und Weise bestrafen will? Oder ist es reiner Zufall und du solltest gar nicht hier sein?

Das habe ich mich zu oft gefragt. Doch dieser Ort hält keine Antworten bereit. Er hüllt sich in Schweigen. Und lässt dich in deiner wachsenden Verzweiflung allein.

Und der Moment, in welchem du realisierst, dass die Wendeltreppe nicht hinter der nächsten Biegung enden wird, oder dass du nicht im nächsten Augenblick von einer höheren Macht gerettet wirst, die sich deiner erbarmt – Beispielsweise Gott, der zu dir kommt und sagt: Mein Fehler, du solltest gar nicht hier sein – das ist der Moment, in welchem die meisten Menschen ihren Verstand verlieren. 

Irgendetwas im Kopf geht kaputt und verabschiedet sich für immer. Irreparabel. Einfach nicht mehr da.

Und du hetzt die Stufen hinauf wie im Wahn, nimmst gleich zwei auf einmal, und hast das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Irgendjemand ist noch hier, irgendjemand muss noch hier sein, denn es kann einfach nicht sein, dass du ganz alleine bist. Das ist unmöglich!

Du wirst verfolgt. Oder wenigstens beobachtet! Irgendetwas muss es doch geben, eine versteckte Tür, einen verborgener Pfad, einen Aufzug! Irgendetwas! 

Es muss doch einen Sinn geben!

Doch es gibt keinen. Es gibt keinen Sinn und du weißt es, und ein irres Grinsen verzerrt dein Gesicht, während aus deinen Augen die ersten Tränen fließen.

Fünfzehn Jahre freier Fall – In deinem Kopf gezogen zu Jahrhunderten und Jahrtausenden. Wie viele Kilometer macht das, bei einem durchschnittlichen Körpergewicht und irdischen Bedingungen?

Und nun eine Wendeltreppe mit durchschnittlich großen Stufen und durchschnittlicher Steigung, nicht zu flach und nicht zu steil? Ein Turm mit dem Durchmesser von fünfzig Metern, grob geschätzt, und einem durchschnittlichen Lauftempo von sechs Kilometer pro Stunde, noch gröber geschätzt?

Wie lange dauert es, bis du erneut oben stehst, oben am Gipfel des Turmes? Und wenn du ihn erreichst - solltest du ihn jemals erreichen -, was dann?

Die meisten stürzen sich schon vorher erneut hinab. In all ihrer Verzweiflung. 

Doch was bringt das? 

Die gleichen Schmerzen erneut, und dann wieder am Anfang der Stufen, die du besteigst sobald du es unten nicht mehr aushältst. Mit einem wahnsinnigen und unsinnigen Hauch einer Hoffnung, dem Kreislauf zu entfliehen.

Ich war oben. 

Ich habe unzählige Male dort oben gestanden. 

Ich habe die Treppe von ihrer ersten bis zu ihrer letzten Stufe erklommen, und möchtest du wissen, was dort oben wartet?

Nichts. 

Da ist absolut nichts.

Keine Tür, durch die du gehen oder ein Weg, den du bestreiten könntest. Nichts.

So etwas kannst du mit deinem beschränkten Verstand nicht erfassen, wenn du es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und selbst am eigenen Körper gespürt hast. Es gibt nur den Turm. Es gibt nur die Stufen. Du kannst nichts tun als stehen bleiben oder fallen. Stehen bleiben oder die Stufen erklimmen.

Und niemand hält das Stehen bleiben lange aus. Wie im echten Leben.

Es gibt kein Fegefeuer für dich. Es gibt nur den Turm.

Es gibt kein geteiltes Leid unter Gleichgesinnten. Gleichverdammten. Es gibt bloß das hier. Ohne Ausweg, ohne Erlösung, denn Gott hat dich entweder verlassen, oder er wusste nie von dir.

Das ist deine persönliche Hölle. 

Und seine persönliche Hölle durchlebt man immer allein.

-  
-  
-

Ende.


End file.
